Meowth: The Story of a Pokémon
by Dragoness
Summary: Not all Pokémon are as lucky as Pikachu, but they still do the best they can.


(A/N: If you want the full effect, listen to "The Time Has Come" while you're reading this.)

Meowth

The Story of a Pokémon

Let me tell you about my master……We met…well, it's been years now. He caught me in this forest about three or so years ago. Since then, we became the best of friends. We did everything together. I remember when I helped him win my first badge…It was from a man named Lt. Surge. For a one-on-one battle, he chose me to fight that overgrown mouse. I was so happy he chose me. I fought my hardest, and I won. It was the happiest day of my life. We celebrated later, and he gave me lots of treats and a wonderful massage. I quickly became his strongest Pokémon. We were an unbeatable team. Nothing could stop us. Nothing……

That's what I thought. I thought we would stay together……forever.

We'd been camping out, and it was a rainy night. I was curled up by his side. The rain made a pattering noise on the tent while we slept. He fell asleep quickly, but I stayed awake. It was my duty as his loyal protector. His breath was ragged, and I remember worrying about him. But in the morning, he said he was alright, and we went on to the next town.

We had just been walking. It was nothing too intimidating or dangerous. We were just walking. Then it happened. We were lucky enough to be right outside of the Pokémon Center, when he stopped all of a sudden. He cramped over and was gasping for breath. I asked him what was wrong, but he couldn't even reply. I panicked and meowed for help as loud as I could. Luckily, some other humans who had been walking by helped my master and brought him inside the Pokémon Center. I trailed along, my only concern was for my master.

Although the Pokémon Center was for Pokémon, Nurse Joy was kind enough to help my master and make sure he was okay. When she couldn't do anymore, we were sent to the human hospital, where I stayed by my master's side the whole time that he was recovering.

Dr. Procter told us that my master had a disease that would prevent him from anymore Pokémon training.

I remember how sad he was. He wanted to train so badly…but the doctor told him that that would be impossible. Pokémon training requires heavy travel, and next time, my master might not be so lucky.

He was so sad. I became sad too. I wanted my master to be able to live his dream, and I wanted to help him.

When my master was better enough to take care of himself, he took a ride to the forest where he had caught me. Carrying me in his arms, he walked into the woods, far from the fields.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"…You'll see."

I waited. Finally, he stopped and put me down. I looked around. There didn't seem to be anything special about this particular spot in the woods.

"What are we here for?"

"Meowth……I know how much you want to train……and…"

"But you want to train too!" I interrupted.

"I know……but I can't. You still can……Meowth…If you stay here, another trainer…perhaps a better one, can catch you, and then you can start training again. I want you to promise that you'll listen to them as if they were me. Okay?"

"I can't leave you!" I protested.

He knelt down and scratched my on the head. I felt my eyes become moist. I couldn't bear to live without him. I stared into his eyes, and I saw that he was crying too.

"It's for the best, Meowth. I don't want to keep you from doing what you're best at……You know that _I_ can't train you anymore…but I'm sure someone else can……and you deserve a good trainer. Promise me that you'll make it into the Pokémon League, okay Meowth?"

"…I……promise…" A tear trickled down my cheek. I licked my master's face to clean up his tears.

He smiled sadly and wiped away my tears.

"I'll miss you……"

"Don't go…"

He stood up. "I have to." He took a step backwards, his eyes were glistening. "Goodbye……Meowth."

He reluctantly turned around, then started to walk away.

"Master!!" I cried.

He kept walking. When he was a good distance away, he paused and waved one final goodbye. Then he continued on, and faded into the forest.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I yowled for what seemed like forever, begging him to change his mind.

The darkness soon fell, and I realized…I needed to find a place to sleep. I curled up at the foot of a nearby tree, shivering against the chill wind. For the first time since I had met my master, I was alone.

I had to relearn the ways of a wild Pokémon. I had to hunt for myself and protect myself from other hunters. For a long time, I thought I would never find another master again……and I never heard from my old master.

One day, I had been stalking a Pidgey from a tree branch, when I heard a scream, and the Pidgey flew away. Looking down, I saw a small human boy running from a Beedrill. He was gasping in fear. To my horror, he tripped and fell. The Beedrill lunged. Its sharp stingers were ready to mutilate the poor boy. He screamed again.

"Hey!!" I shouted. I leapt out of the tree and used Fury Swipes on the Beedrill. I jumped to the side and got ready for a counterattack.

"H-heyy!" it buzzed, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Leave that kid alone!" I meowed. I jumped into the air and attacked with my signature Mega Kick.

"Geez! He's just a human-!" it buzzed angrily as it flew away.

"Alright!" said the kid.

He was a very small human. Probably only a small child…A "mini-Meowth"…I hesitated.

_…No. He's just a kid……Not a trainer._

_ _

"Goodbye!" I called as I ran into the underbrush.

"Meowth! Wait!" he shouted after me.

_What did I just do?_ I asked myself. _That human…No…I couldn't let it become too attached to me. I have to find a big human…one that could become my trainer and bring me to the Pokémon League…I promised my master……_

_ _

Many days passed before I saw the mini-human again. It was at a rocky field surrounded on all but one side by a small cliff. There were many more humans of all sizes. A pair of large ones were standing on a big rock. They had a fellow Meowth at their side. They said something about getting a Pikachu…

I looked at the other humans. Yes, one of them had a Pikachu with him…He looked like a good trainer…Maybe the trainer I had been looking for?

They began to battle. The Meowth's humans sent out Arbok and Weezing. The Pikachu's trainer sent out Pidgeotto and another one sent out Onix. No one noticed me quietly watching them. 

The Pidgeotto blew the Weezing out of the way with a Gust attack, but the Arbok came out of the ground and lunged at it. The Onix Tackled it and it thudded into the cliff. 

The ground started to shake. A huge boulder rolled down the side. The other humans started to run, but my mini-human tripped, and the Pikachu's trainer ran back to help him. He stopped when he saw the boulder heading straight for them.

I heard the Meowth below me speaking in the human language.

"They're not gonna make it!"

I growled. "Not if I can help it!"

"Huh?" It looked up. I jumped down, bounced off of its head, then twirled and gave the rock my best Mega Kick ever. The force caused it to crack in half. I used the recoil of the attack to jump to safety.

"Meowth!" exclaimed the mini-human.

Another boulder fell from the cliff, heading straight for the other Meowth and its humans. They ran away in a hurry.

I cleansed my fur and listened to the mini-human talk about me. His voice was full of pride…I began to think…he's not…so bad……for a mini-human.

The humans walked back along the path. I followed behind at a good distance, paying close attention to the mini-human that had become so fond of me. They entered a child care center, and I jumped onto the fence for a better view.

"It's the greatest Meowth in the world!" he exclaimed happily.

"Timmy" as the other humans called him, became very attached to me. The Pokémon trainers left that day, but…I stayed…Timmy did too. I kept my distance at first…and…to my surprise…he respected that. As time passed, we became friendlier towards each other, and…I even let him pet me. Before I knew it, we had…"adopted" each other…I started to live at his house, with him and his family. As we got to know each other better, he was able understand me. One day I told him about my master. He listened quietly.

"…Meowth…?" he asked after I had finished.

"Yes?"

"We're going to become Pokémon Masters some day. I promise ……And…I'll help you find your old master, okay? You must miss him a lot."

I looked away. I didn't want to offend him…but…when I looked back into his eyes…I saw that he really meant it.

"……I do," I said quietly.

He smiled and gave me a big hug. To my surprise…I started purring.

"…Pokémon Masters?" I asked finally.

He laughed. "Pokémon Masters!"

I smiled and licked his ear. He giggled and pushed me away. I just grinned and started licking his whole face. He laughed so loud, and so long…

…I…discovered that I was…happy…


End file.
